Stormwind Circle of Magi
The Stormwind Circle of Magi is the Kingdom of Stormwind's order of magic wielders and scholars. The circle is tasked with cataloging and researching every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind while serving the kingdom in both an academic and advisory capacities. Ultimately the circle serves the kingdom by combating rogue or enemy mages, the burning legion, or any other threats to the Grand Alliance. Most aspiring Mages of the Circle must have gone through Stormwind's very own Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, located within the Mage Quarter. History Following the founding of the Kingdom of Azeroth, the most prominent archmagi of the young nation established the beginnings of what we now know as the Stormwind Circle of Magi – housing themselves in Stormwind Keep as court wizards. At the emergence of the Wolfcult in Brightwood in 79 K.C., the kingdom's armsmen were helpless to stop the rogue wizards that ravaged the countryside. Adam Wrynn, in 84 K.C., officially founded the Circle of Magi to train mages to combat them. The circle, then empowered, hunted down the cultists and were praised for their loyalty to the kingdom. Through their sacrifice, the Stormwind Circle of Magi earned their niche in the realm - advising the House of Wrynn and Stormwind militants on matters of the arcane. When the Kingdom of Azeroth was forced to retreat to Lordaeron at the climax of the orcish wars, the Circle of Magi was in shambles. Many of its order had fallen in their futile attempt to defend their homeland, and the refugees cast the blame of Medivh's fall on the mages that trained him. Nonetheless, the circle lent its remaining mages to the war against the orcs – helping in the effort to recapture the Kingdom of Stormwind. As Azeroth was being rebuilt as the Kingdom of Stormwind, the archmagi of the land instituted the Wizard's Sanctum within Stormwind’s Wizard’s Sanctum tower. For a long time, the Academy was considered to be the second-best school of magic compared to Dalaran, but since Lordaeron’s destruction by the demons and undead, the northern mages fled to Stormwind and took up residence in the tower. The Sanctum houses Stormwind’s Circle of Magi, the Academy of the Arcane Sciences, and became one of the foremost centers of human arcane research and study in the aftermath of the Third War. The Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria and the War against the Iron Horde proved costly for the Kingdom of Stormwind and many of its militant factions felt the brunt of wartime casualties and financial stress. Many of Stormwind's magi felt the kingdom's circle to be too weakened to uphold proper regulation of the Kingdom's arcane affairs, and thus, unable to fulfill their needs. The return of Archmage Khadgar to Dalaran prompted many mages of the Stormwind Circle of Magi defected to the Kirin Tor. The transition of mages crippled the Stormwind Circle, prompting an initiative to fulfill the abundantly absent roles of educator Magisters within the Wizard's Sanctum. Hierarchy of the Circle It is no simple matter, safeguarding ordinary men from mages, and mages from themselves. The Circle has some measures of self-governance within the walls of the Wizard's Sanctum. The High Sorcerer is the heart of the Circle. His job is to lead the Circle and keep order and equality among it's members. Directly below the High Sorcerer is the Master Mage, and beneath him an assigned council of Elder Magi, among the most trusted and skilled magicians in the Kingdom, whom assist the High Sorcerer and Master Mage in overseeing the Academy as well as other magical dealings. Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi